No Boundaries
by Lillium.x
Summary: A short one-shot Harleen / Pamela fic. Its good set in a peaceful winter setting with much drama and some passion. Have a look and leave reviews if you wish. If you enjoyed it and you think its worth it fave/follow and check my other HarlIvy stories as well :) ! Cheers x


**BORN WITHOUT BOUNDARIES…  
_**

 _ **Dedicated to my lovely reader molly maiden. Thank you for your amazing support. Stay awesome!**_ _ **^-^**_

Aaaand huge thank you to mah boo-bear for inspiring me with the story, partially.  
_

 _Why? Why is it every single time I fight with you that I feel like coming over to you and ripping you apart._

 _And then at the same time…_

 _Lusting and longing to kiss your neck and making you scream my name._

 _I love you Harley._

 _I love you to the point of where even just the idea of insanity seems amusing and even ridiculous._

 _I cannot understand myself for loving you so much sunshine._

 _I never will._

 _I am deeply puzzled and confused by myself and my human feelings for you._

 _For every one time in which you make me happy like a teenager in love, you sacrifice for two in which you make me cry like an infant and angry like an outraged parent._

Ivy was slowly taken away from her deep, subconscious monologue as Harley walked into the room silently.

The blonde was looking at her from where the doorframe was.

Ivy was wearing nothing but black and green lingerie and a striped black and red lumber-jack/harlequin styled un-buttoned shirt.

She was also sitting on the window frame holding a cup of herbal tea looking out of that very window into the dreamy, snowy wonder-land outside of her secluded wooden winter forest cabin, with an angry/serious look on her face.

"Look Harls if you're here to apologize, just… Just don't."

Harley opened her mouth but no noise or sound came out.

She wasn't sure on what to say.

"I don't want you to apologize. I know that this is just how you are. You always leave me. I shouldn't be surprised really."

Harley looked down and started to speak slowly.

"Look… Red. I-"  
"Harley it's okay. I understand how you love him and that you want to spend time with him on Christmas. Even though he is a sick bastard who'll never even appreciate your time and-…. I know you're not even listening Harls… Just… Just go!"

With that Harley now thought she had enough and spoke up.

"Look Pamela, I feel very torn here and as some of us can feel emotion better than others I really would say I know more about it than you and furthermore-"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Ivy shouted as she shot her head with teary eyes towards the blonde.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, EVEN TRY AND TALK LIKE THIS TO ME… WHY IF I…"

She laughed humourlessly to herself.

"If you could even slightly feel my pain, even for just a damn moment Harleen, I guarantee you'd be on the floor in shock and tears from all of the hurt I've ever felt for you!"

Harley now felt guilty for speaking the words which she did earlier.

"Red I-"

"No… Don't! Just Don't!"

Ivy sobbed.

"If it makes you happy to get abused on the holiday you cherish the most by a man who you claim loves you, that's fine. But don't you dare even try and tell me how I don't know to feel emotions right or wrong Harley, because I'm the person who's cried a thousand rivers of burning tears for you day and night."

Harley now looked speechless.

"It IS I HARLEEN, WHO HAS ENDLESSLY STAYED AWAKE OVER AND OVER TO TREAT YOUR PAINS AND WOUNDS AT NIGHT WHEN YOU COULD HAVE PASSED AWAY IN MY VERY ARMS. IT IS I WHO HAS ALWAYS LOVED YOU EVEN AT YOUR ABSOLUTE WORSE, WHEN NO ONE ELSE WANTED TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU… AND YOUR… YOUR GOD DAMN PUDDIN' WANTED TO HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE AND ANIMAL AND I HAD TO BE AN EVEN WORSE ANIMAL TO PROTECT YOU WITH TEETH AND CLAWS WITH MY OWN LIFE AT STAKE."

Ivy was practically crying her lungs out now and Harley was sitting at the doorframe crying as well with her hands on her mouth.

"It was-…. It was me who has always wanted and done all the best for you in this damned bloody life without wanting anything back and.. without even flinching I'd give away my last breath to save your miserable life."  
She stood up from the window frame and wiped her wet eyes and tears away.

"But-"

There was silence for a moment.

"But it is you. It is you Harls that has always avoided my feelings and has pretended to ignore my care for you as if MEANT NOTHING… Nothing at all to you…Or at least treating it as if any normal person would do such a thing for their friend."

"Not once wanting or wishing to prove or show me otherwise because of your stupid fucking fear of what that fucking clown will think.."

Harley looked at the wooden floor boards without saying a word.

"And so I can be damned to Hell and back Harley but… Don't you dare talk about in such a low way about what you never even tried to understand in me."

Harley turned around and got the bag with luggage which she had prepared at the other side of that door 1 hour or so ago.

With violent sobs and tears she just opened the front door of the house and left without saying a word.

Unaware of course that Ivy was crushed in the other room.

Colliding her knees with the floorboards and embracing herself in a tight hug Ivy cried and shook so that her auburn, beautiful mess could hug her whole face.

As tears dropped to the ground minute after minute in silence and just the wind whispering outside suddenly the front door opened again.

Confused and a bit frightened Ivy went to open it only to find out, in surprise, and see that there was no one there except a slightly, a-jar opened front door with nothing but the snowflakes and cold current coming inside her partially humid house.

Disappointed she swore to herself.

"Damn you winds for tricking me into madness and false hopes."

She closed and locked the wooden door and as she turned around she stopped her step in shock.

In front of the red head stood a snow-covered, red-nosed and cheeked, teary-blue-eyed blonde with a broken smile on her face.

Before Pamela could manage to say something, Harley was already right in front of her with her hands on her face.

"Red…"

The redhead didn't know what exactly to say.

"Harleen, I-"

"No, Red it's okay. There's no need for words."

With that she closed her eyes and then leaned in and kissed Ivy gently yet passionately to which she responded.

As their kiss broke she was the first to speak.

"Red I… I love you so much Pam."

She hugged her and put her hands around Ivy's neck.

"Whatever you said earlier… You're certainly not right on one thing Red."

She sighed as she hugged the plant queen tighter.

"I do understand you. And I know the feeling of not getting the desired attention by the one you love."

Harley looked her in the eyes now with a small innocent smirk across her lips.

"And I'll show you how much I truly do appreciate you Pam. Because luckily you won't have to feel that pain anymore."

They both leaned towards each-other slowly as they shared a second passionate and this time steamier kiss.

As their lips locked none of the two wanted to part from one another but they did as they ran out of air.

When they parted Harley looked at Ivy gazing at the stars behind her eyes, blushing while she does it.

"Red… I'm… I'm so sorry Red. About this. About everything. I never meant for things to be this way but… I don't-… It's just so complicated and- "

Ivy put a finger on Harley's lips and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay… sunflower. Believe me it really is. You're here. In my arms and… That's all that matters right now."

She leaned in and kissed the girl who had her heart trembling with fear, love and passion all at once.

 _For none of them knew what tomorrow held, but they didn't need to._

 _Because it wasn't important._

 _All that truly mattered was the here and the now where they had each other and could feel their love for one another as if it were eternal… which it seemed to be._


End file.
